mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Making this wiki better.
After becoming admin, alongside Wattz, I've decided that I'm going to try my hardest to make this place the best it can be and to make this place good competition for Super Mario Wiki. With this said, let me get into it now: *First off, I'd like to thank everyone who supported me for becoming admin. *Now, I would like to begin speaking about how to make this wiki better. First, since Jazzi's gone, someone else is now left to change the theme of the site. I can do this when it comes to using the Theme Designer for the new Wikia look, but I cannot program anything for Monobook when it comes to that. We could also request from Wikia to help us out, as they have put in spotlight a few times. I have created a wiki on testing some themes, and this is one I just did. I think we should use a white background, but this would mean we'd also have to make the background on the logo white in order for it to look good. *I think we should have jobs for each of us, to organize things. Wattz is real good at adding information and templates and such, while I'm better with keeping the pages organized and keeping the wiki's "entertainment" things working (ex. the Glitz Pit or the Featured Article or Reviews or something). This is just an idea, I'm not sure if it will work. *We need to revamp the main page. It needs some remodeling. Now, in my sandbox I had created sort of an idea for the main page, but I think I might go back now and do a few things differently, unless you guys like that one so much we should just keep it (highly doubt it, though). *Also, another idea, what if we had a weekly poll, like some other wikis had? *Clearly there are stubs in this wiki, and lots of them. And just like it says in the COTM thing and everything, those need to be taken care of. *Considering stubs, there are also a lot of pages that aren't yet alive on the wiki. In other words, I'm seeing a lot of red links. So then, we probably are going to want to expand the wiki by adding those pages, as I have noticed that up against other wikis (like SNN and Metroid, for example), this wiki only has about half as many pages as the other gaming wikis do. Don't worry, though, this wiki is also a lot younger than other ones (SNN has been around over 2 years longer than this wiki, so of course they're gonna have more articles). Nevertheless, we need to create those pages. *New logo, anyone? I donno... maybe... I keep thinking about it but not so sure... *Up against some other wikis, this wiki is not very social (but let's not make it like SNN... that one's too social). I feel that there aren't nearly as many users, and that we need to attract more. *And speaking of which, I think that by the time Super Mario 3D Land comes out, we need to make it a good looking page and request to have it on Spotlight. I'm pretty sure I'm forgetting something, but as for now this is what I have to say about making the wiki stronger and better and a good resource for people wanting to know more about Mario. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually pretty good with admin tools, but I need to spend a bit more time here before requesting those. I could really help with mediawiki and I always enjoy counter-vandalism :P :Regarding your individual points: *You're welcome. *Yes. I think staff would be the best bet there. *I think we already do. I'm general management, Wattz is organization, you are entertainment, etc. *I actually think the main page is fine as it is. My only complaint is that the Cleanup stuff should be in the other column. But if you have ideas regarding what could be changed, I'll take a look. *Sure. Since you are the "entertainment" operator, go ahead. *Also, we had a drought of editors for quite a long time. I totally agree with the stub problem, that's why I put up the Stub counter. I constantly review articles to try to find mislabeled stubs, but, unfortuneately, they usually are. Ill see what I can do regarding wanted pages. *The current logo, the SMB3 one, has only been up since the beginning of the year. I think it looks fine and does need to change, now. I wouldn't mind a switch-up later though. *Regarding the sociality of this wiki, I am not actually against blogs. I said that I was against "stupid blogs", something I stated on the IRC, I believe. If they're productive and or at least not a waste of kilobytes, I'm fine with them. *Agreed. Ill put together the spotlight image and request that Wikia put us up when the time comes. :Thanks for your suggestions, Rain. - The Count 20:37, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Did you see my sandbox about the main page, though? I really think we should revamp it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh there's one other idea I had. And that is that I think we should use that extended toolbar thing that is a choice in the Wiki features. And for an example for why to do the extended thing would be like "Games" then after putting the cursor on that it would show like "Upcoming Games" and "Classic Games" or something and then after that, the games that fit into those categories. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 00:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) }} I'd like to point out that as for the monobook theme goes, I still do have Jazzi's prototype in my personal monobook skin, so... take that as you would. Also, I think a content team request could be helpful, indeed, but I'm not sure if we "qualify" yet (same goes for a spotlight request). More or less, everything else has already been stated here. — Wattz2000 17:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) @Wattz: Is that prototype a prototype? Or is it the finished thing that she never put up? Because if it's good to go, we should just go ahead and stick it in. @Telinc: Why not just post your ideas here? And a couple more ideas I was telling CC. *I added a section on the main page updating on Watercooler forum discussions. I truly think we need to add a section updating about forums and such. *We might want that in the toolbar thing (sidebar, whatever it is, that menu up at the top). Something like a Community choice menu and stuff like Community Portal and Forums and stuff. *We need to add some history information on the MarioWiki:About page, and I was talking to CC and he would probably know more history of this place than anyone else. Yeah. Give me your own ideas here! I really want to make this place awesome. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, get ahold of JoePlay and tell him that you want your wiki spotlighted for Mario Land, and he'll probably do it. -- 00:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) JoePlay? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :He is a Wikia Staff member. Oh and if you see me here, I shall be doing cleanup, expanding, etc. to help you all update this wiki and push Super Mario Wiki's popularity down. Sound cool? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I updated my wiki to a different Mario theme if you want to look at it. Of course, it's just a "prototype"; it's not finished or anything. I want you guys' feedback on it. Of course, this is only for the new Wikia look, I can't do coding for Monobook.css. Do you guys think we should use the expanded menu bar thing at the top? It might help. And again, we need some history from CC about MarioWiki, since he knows more history about this place than anyone else. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nice. Needs to be like that. Conker's Bad Fur Day 15:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I just need approval from CC and Wattz. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) So? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :On the note of the monobook skin, I talked to Jazzi a few days back, and I forgot to post back here. She said it was nearly completed (with one such problem being the link colour(s)). Anyway, I should fix that some time next week or so. As for the "expanded menu bar thing at the top", what exactly are you referring to (As in, a link to a page/image with what you're talking about)? As for a response to the JoePlay item (JoePlay is a member of Wikia Staff), I don't quite know if that's the best way to get a spotlight or that we technically don't qualify for one. In order to actually apply and get approved of a spotlight, we must meet the requirements listed here. — Wattz2000 01:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Uuuh... we qualify for just about everything here except for customized skin. And even then, our skin isn't the default one. I see no reason to do spotlight. And when I say menu bar, I mean the thing that says "Popular Pages", "Games", "Characters", and "Enemies". There's a new feature where we can expand it so we can give more choices, if you know what I'm talking about. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Reply: * We do have a customed skin (Both Oasis and Monobook). It's just not all "perfect" — but it's a skin nonetheless. * Actually, we don't qualify due to stub articles as "stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki". (About 30% of our articles are labeled as stubs). * As for the "new feature" you're referring to, is just the remodel of the feature already implemented (MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation). That feature is for Oasis only (The default Wikia skin). * We don't use the Wikia welcome tool also. Just to point that out. — Wattz2000 19:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) We have almost 2,800 articles, and about 820 of those are stubs. That's not 1/5th? And I use Oasis, because I'm not a huge fan of MonoBook and I'm pissed that they don't just let us use Monaco as well, which was my favorite (and now it's completely gone). We don't use the welcome tool? You mean the one that automatically welcomes new users on their talkpage? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:12, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :We are at around 29% stubs right now; we need to be around 20%. Although, sometimes, this rule isn't really applied if you're on a certain type of topic or whatnot (take Pokemon Wiki's latest spotlight for example; they don't meet the stub requirement)Also, Precisely that tool. — Wattz2000 20:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well why not we just used the welcome tool? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC)